Security Blanket
by Pricat
Summary: Changes are beginning for Kiki, Platyborg and their families, but with friendship, and family, they can face new challenges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is the next story, which follows on from Key To His Heart, but it's about family, as both Doofs are adjusting to being fathers, vut also about changes, as Perry's getting married, and Yuna and Platyborg are bonding, as siblings.**

**i love where these stories can go, as I like this.**

**I hope that veryloyalfan, Rainbow Moon 13, Nattymc and BrookeDoofy enjoy, as they've enjoyed the first two stories.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville, as Platyborg woke up from dreams, but was excited about playing with Kiki, but sneezes escaped from his bill, but he laughed it off, hearing Doof casll him for breakfast.

He then ran into the kitchen, seeing Doof making pancakes, but noticed that the cybernetic male looked a little peaky, but knew he was looking forward to being with Kiki later but was going to see Yuna until Kiki got out of school.

"Are you sure you're okay, P-Borg? he asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Doofy.

Why do you ask?" he asked him.

"Because you're sneezing and stuff.

Alt Doofy's a great Daddy to me, unlike before.

He plays with me, and puts me to bed at night.

What about you, Platyborgie?" she asked him.

"Things are really good, but I help Doofy build his inventions.

Along with making my own toys to play with." he told her.

the female Platyborg then followed him through the portal that led to the 1st Dimension, but was smiling as they were playing with hang gilders that Platyborg had made.

Doof smiled, walking in and seeing both Platyborgs together, knowing that Yuna had snuck away with Platyborg as he knew Alt Doof was busy, as he didn't mind, knowing that Platyborg got bored easily.

Plus he was antsy, waiting for Kiki to get out of school, so they could play.

He then saw Perry join him, as he was close to his wedding with Leah, but he looked anxious, as the wedding prep was intense, but was hanging out with his frenemy.

Perry was happy, seeing Platyborg happy again, as he'd been sad since Kiki had went to New York, but was wanting to be a father.

yuna hugged him, as she liked him being an uncle to her.

But she was getting sleepy, as it was almost her naptime, as she curled up on the sofa, as Doof thought it was cute, but Platyborg was helping him make lunch, but heard the cyernetic male coughing up a storm, as hw was anxious placing a hand on Platyborg's head, but frowned.

"Maybe you should take an nap, buddy.

It might make you feel better, like playing with Kiki." he told him.

"I-I'll be fine, Doofy." he protested.

Doof then realised that Platyborg had a tough life, when he'd been Alt Doof's general, so it affected him emotionally, but he wanted to show the cybernetic male love.

"i think you should, P-Borg.

It looks like you're coming down with something." Perry told him.

Platyborg then went into his room, but climbed into bed, as he was hugging something that Doof had made for him, as it was a stuffed platypus, but it helped him sleep.

Doof then entered, feeling his son's head, as he felt a fever.

He was anxious, but dialled the doctor at Perry's agency to check him out.


	2. Showing His Fatherly Side

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to the person who reviwed and Kiki, Yuna along with Kiki's parents are my original charcaters along with Agent L, Perry's fiance.**

**I hope that clears things up.**

**Anyhoo, Doofy's worried, as Platyborg is still sick but the doctor says he has swine flu, which he caught from Kiki, when they were in New York.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Kiki laughed, as she ran out of school, after the final bell knowing now it was time to have fun with Platyborg, knowing that he was probably bored while she was at school.

Since coming back to Danville, she'd been more happier than she'd been in New York with her parents, but happy they'd moved to Danville, so they could be a family.

She was almost eleven and her birthday was coming up, but looking forward to celebrating it with her family and friends.

She then made her way to Doof's apartment building, as she knew that was where Platyborg lived with Doof, but hoped Yuna was okay, but she was excited, getting in the elevator but heard sneezing, as the doors opened onto Doof's floor.

She hoped Platyborg was okay, knowing she'd been sick, and it wasn't much fun, but heard sneezing from behind the door, as Platyborg answered it, but she hugged him.

"Hey, Platyborgie!

You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kiki.

I'm just glad you're here." he said weakly smiling.

Doof was on the phone talking to somebody, as it was an appointment he was setting up, for Platyborg, as he knew he was sick, but the cybernetic male didn't want to admit it.

"Let's go play Just Dance 3, Platyborgie." Kiki said as he agreed.

He liked playing this game with Doof, as it helped him focus, but he wasn't feeling himself today, but was coughing up a storm, as Kiki was worried, but saw him pass out, as Doof entered.

"He needs to rest, Kiki.

He hasn't been feeling well all day.

But he's going to see the doctor later." he told her, as he placed Platyborg on the couch, tucking him into a blanket.

She watched, as Platyborg slept.

_poor Platyborgie, as it's no fun being sick, but maybe the doctor will make him feel better, as they do._

_I know he'll get better, as we have fun planned._

Perry then entered carryimg a plate of crackers, which had Doof's famous cheese on them, as he was in love with the cheese

Since that stuff hit his tastebuds, it was the only cheese he'd eat.

He was taking Platyborg to the doctor along with Doof, but Leah was making plans for the wedding.

Kiki decided to go home, but hoped Platyborg was feeling better, but Doof would phone to tell her, when the doctor found out what was wrong.

"Thanks, Doofy.

I'll see you guys, later." she said leaving.

Doof then sighed, seeing her leave.

* * *

Kiki was hoping that Platyborg was okay, as she was eating dinner, but hoped it was just a cold but her parents knew she was anxious about Platyborg, but she'd finished her homework.

She was on high alert hearing the phone ring, but her mother answered it, as it was Doof but Miranda frowned, hearing him, but but would tell Kiki in the morning.

"iy was somebody for me, honey." she said.

Kiki knew it had been for her, as she'd heard Doof's voice.

She hoped Platyborg was okay, as she cared about him deeply.

She was working on a card for him.

She knew it was nothing serious.

* * *

In the 2nd Dimension, Alt Doof had gotten Doof's e-mail, but was anxious hearing Platyborg had swine flu, but wanted to go visit him, but saw it was Yuna's bedtime, as he heard the female Platyborg in her room, jumping on the bed, but would visit Doof when she was asleep, but sighed logging off for now.

He then entered his cybernetic daughter's room, but Yuna was sitting on her bed, rubbing her eyes, as her stuffed platypus was in her arms, but he smiled, as he was tucking her in.

"You okay, Daddy?" she asked.

"Not really, honey.

Platyborg has swine flu.

Like Kiki's, as he caught her germs.

Doofy's taking care of him, though." he told her.

Yuna frowned, as she hated hearing her brother was sick, meaning they couldn't play, as she knew they were going there tomorrow, but saw sadness in Alt Doof's eye.

"Can't you make a germ-inator, Daddy?

That'll destroy the germs and make Platyborgie better." she told him.

Alt Doof smiled, at her being cute and innocent.

"I wish I could, honey.

Swine flu germs are harder to destroy.

But he'll get better, I know it." he told her.

He was then telling her a story, about a Platyborg outlaw in the Wild West, as she liked his stories, but was adding her own parts, making him laugh.

"Goodnight, Yuna.

I love you, punpkin." he said kissing her forehead.

He then left her room.

After entering his bedroom, he grabbed a portal remote, activating a portal to the 1st Dimension, as he was anxious to see Platyborg, going through.

He hoped that Doof was okay, as he was a father to Platyborg.

* * *

Doof was awake, in his living room, on the computer, iming Perry on Skype, as he was anxious about Platyborg bing sick, as he was like a father to the cybernetic male, as the teal furred male was assuring him, that it wasn't the serious version of swine flu, but understood seeing that Doof's fatherly side had kicked in, like at the agency.

But he then saw a portal open, from the 2nd Dimension, as as Alt Doof stepped out, but the one eyed man felt sympathetic, seeing worry in his tired dark blue eyes.

"You got my mesage, didn't you?" Doof asked him.

"I did, but how is he?

Yuna's worried too.

I told her, while putting her to bed." he asked.

"P-Borg's resting, but he's bunged up badly, with it.

He's asleep." Doof told him.

Alt Doof nodded, entering Platyborg's room, seeing the cybernetic male asleep in bed, but coughing up a storm, as he placed a black gloved hand on his forehead, feeling a fever.

It made his heart break, seeing him sick, but knew Doof would take good care of him, but he left him to rest, but sighed.

He then joined Doof in the living room.

But he saw him fall asleep on the couch, as he placed a teal blanket over him, as he returned to the 2nd Dimension.


End file.
